Minor characters
This is the list of Minor characters seen and/or heard in PAYDAY: The Heist. Alex Alex is an accomplice of Bain and his crew. He is the helicopter pilot in the missions Heat Street, Panic Room, and the crane operator in Undercover. In Heat Street, the crew decides to call Alex for pickup after their getaway driver, Bruce, was killed. Alex tells the group to move to higher ground, forcing them to fight their way through the city. If the crew failed to clear up the pickup zone in time, Alex will then instruct them to move down a bit. Alex then flies in and picks them up. In Panic Room, Alex assists the team by dropping a bag of C4 on the roof. There is a chance he may miss and drop the bag onto the balcony - or even backalley - instead. After the team blows a hole in the roof, Alex lowers a winch to attach to the panic room and lifts it out of the building. In Undercover, Alex operates a crane. His job is to lift Taxman's limousine onto the roof. If he succeeds, Bain will say he knew he could trust Alex. If Alex drops the limousine on the balcony instead, Bain will say he was an idiot for hiring Alex again. In Diamond Heist and No Mercy, Bain will attempt to pick up the crew via helicopter. It is not specified who is the pilot in these levels, but the helicopter resembles the one Alex used in Heat Street. Aside from Bain, Alex is the person who has the most dialog with the crew, as well as the person who takes the most risk other than the crew. Alex appears to be cool and calm in all situations, as he is even capable of keep himself calm when telling the crew to clear the surroundings enemies for him when he is fully surrounded, supposedly he can be easily taken out by gunfire. He returns, albeit silently in PAYDAY 2's Watchdogs mission. Should the team fail to reach the car in time, the driver will be shot to death, and the gang will escape by chopper. On Day 2, Alex will deploy the robbers in the harbor. Alex is voiced by Ulf Andersson, who also voices Wolf. Bank manager Mr. David Davidson (though the credentials on his keycard reads Gordon W. Boothe) is the Bank manager of the First World Bank. At the start of the heist, the crew searches for him, as he has the keycard to the server room where their inside man stashed some heist-critical gear. The bank manager has the obvious appearance of upper management and will be highlighted in orange once a crew member is close. If he spawns in the drill area or above cafeteria, then he will have a phone conversation about the investigation of the crew's inside man, saying he fired them because he was messing around in the server room. The player can either kill the bank manager (faster, but with the civilian kill penalty) or tie him down for his keycard. Regardless of whether or not he dies during the heist, newspapers found throughout No Mercy and Counterfeit state that the crew murdered the bank manager. This is contradicted by the manager's testimony featured on the GenSec website. He reappears in the PAYDAY 2 remake of First World Bank, fulfilling the same purpose, but unlike in PAYDAY: The Heist, he will not be highlighted in orange when approached by a crew member. He can still be highlighted by standing near him long enough with the Sixth Sense skill, albeit in red. His face is based on Overkill developer Bo Andersson. On the official GenSec website, his name is shown alongside his live-action photo. Bruce Bruce is an accomplice of the crew during the Heat Street heist. Near the beginning of the heist, he is ordered by Bain to pick up the crew and chase down Matt. However, surprised by the large number of law enforcers, he is shot by the police before reaching the crew and crashes into a fence. There is a chance you can find a stash of money in the trunk of his crashed car. Bain's and the crew's reactions to Bruce's death is quite nonchalant and viewed as a minor deterrence. Unlike most other minor NPCs, Bruce is scripted to die when his car crashes. There is no way to prevent his death. CFO Mr. Petrusic is the CFO (Chief Financial Officer) of the Garnet Group, and a civilian in the Diamond Heist. If the codes for the vault do not work, then the CFO will be taken hostage and escorted to Bain, who will attempt to negotiate the CFO's life with for access to the vault. Negotiations can fail, as Mr. Garnet "couldn't care less about him." The CFO may give the codes himself and have the vault open immediately without a time lock. Otherwise, he will be executed by being dropped through the skylight of the atrium, but not before revealing that Garnet's son, Ralph, is in attendance at the Garnet Group party being held on the 23rd floor. The CFO is canonically alive as his testimony can be found on the GenSec website. He makes a cameo on Day 2 of the Hoxton Breakout heist, as his face (along with the Bank Manager, GenSec's Vice President, and Dallas) appears on the FBI's most wanted list. His name, along with a live-action photo of him is revealed on the official GenSec website, both the name and the photo being that of Overkill's Lead Level Designer Ilija Petrusic. Chavez Chavez is the leader of a drug cartel that the crew robs during the Panic Room heist. He carries the key to the panic room, and can be easily identified by the orange sports jersey he wears with his name on the back. He is the subject of the "You can run but you can't hide" achievement. He is also modeled after the level designer for Panic Room. Unlike the other gangsters, Chavez is programmed to act like a civilian, never fighting the crew and will flee around the building until apprehended or killed. Just like the bank manager, a player must kill him or tie him down to obtain the key. Because he is a gangster, he can be killed without a trade or cash penalty incurring, although he can still count as a hostage once tied down. His name is from the Spanish word llaves, meaning "keys". His name is most likely a reference to, or because of him holding the panic room key. Chavez reappears in the Payday 2 heist of the same name, Panic Room. This time however he is more aggressive and actively tries to kill the Payday crew rather than trying to escape from them around the building. Being equipped with Akimbo Chimano 88 pistols, wearing body armor and being protected by two gang members he must be killed to obtain the key to the red door. He cannot be taken hostage, thus likely makes the fight result in his official death. Chinese prisoner The Chinese prisoner is a Chinese national that the crew is tasked with rescuing in the Green Bridge heist. After opening the prison transport in which he was carried, he is escorted to a construction site and extracted via Skyhook. He responds to the codeword "Giant." According to Bain, he is worth millions. When escorting, he will continuously ask crew "What are you doing here?", "Are you going to kill me?" and "Shouting so loud...." in Chinese. He will also respond "No!" in Chinese and refuse to move if there are law enforcers very close to him. George George is a plane pilot whom the crew employs during the Green Bridge heist, where he extracts the via Skyhook. During the extraction phase, he may miss the skyhook's balloon, forcing him to double back again and the balloon reset. George is mentioned again in PAYDAY 2, in the GO Bank heist where the crew have to extract obtained loot using the same method. Matt Roscoe Matt is the crew's "trusted" driver who betrays the crew in the Heat Street heist. At the beginning of the heist, he takes the briefcase that the crew are after and flees from them in a van, leading them on a chase to retrieve it. The crew finds his van crashed at Inkwell Industrial, and must burn Matt alive to force him to exit the van, either from asphyxiation or from severe burns. Upon standing closely to the burning van, one can hear his screams of agony. Once out, he squirms around to put out the patches of fire on his body. The crew then finds that he cuffed the briefcase to his arm. Because they do not have the tools to detach the briefcase or his arm, they must force Matt to move to the top of a hill where he and the crew are extracted by . The fate of Matt is revealed in the "Merry Payday Christmas" soundtrack released by Overkill with music being sung by Hoxton in the intro, where Hoxton is shouted at for "constantly beating Matt up", implying that he must be alive, however in the same cell block as Hoxton. Unlike Hoxton, however, it is unknown how Matt was arrested after he was extracted in Heat Street although Hoxton sees it as "karma" that Matt was put in the same cell as him. Matt's voice actor is an American living in London.http://twitter.com/Overkill_tm/status/205744219808202752He is modeled after an Overkill employee. His name is likely based on Overkill singer, Pat Briscoe. It has been said in the intro for the PAYDAY 2 Merry Payday Christmas album that Matt was incarcerated in the same prison as Hoxton, who regularly beats him up. It is also noted he has suffered numerous injuries, such as broken ribcages every once in a while. During the Hoxton Breakout heist in PAYDAY 2, Hoxton mentions that somebody close to the Payday crew had ratted them out. He did not suspect Matt, most likely because he was in prison with him and would have beaten it out of him, with Hoxton claiming he now knows "all of his secrets". Hoxton even briefly mentions that maybe someday they should break Matt out of prison. This is likely so that Hoxton can continue tormenting him for his betrayal, given that he mentions it immediately after remarking that he will "miss giving that arsehole Roscoe a sound thrashing". In the remake of Heat Street for Payday 2, Matt is targeted once again by the crew and attempts to escape but fails like in the original. It is suggested he served his time and was released, but continued to extract revenge on the Payday crew. He is eventually tracked down for his knowledge of Kento, Jiro's long-lost son. After the heist has been completed Matt can be found in Jacket's room in the safe house, restrained on his sofa. Mr. Garnet Nathan Garnet is the founder, CEO (Chief Executive Officer) and namesake of the Garnet Group. If the vault codes fail during the Diamond Heist, then he negotiates with Bain. He "couldn't care less" about the , but always opens the vault when the life of his son Ralph is at stake. According to the briefing, the diamonds that the crew are after are Mr. Garnet's personal property. Ralph Garnet Ralph is the son of . He wears a pink shirt, white suit, and has a ponytail. In the Diamond Heist, if the vault codes fail and the CFO does not provide the new ones, then Ralph will be taken hostage and escorted to Bain, who will successfully trade Ralph's life to Mr. Garnet for access to the vault. Mr. Mitchell Mr. Mitchell (pronounced meet-shell), on the surface, a golf coach for a respectable country club. Under the surface, a professional money launderer, counterfeiter, and a master criminal. He and Wilson used their basement shelter to hold their money plates, counterfeit machine, and counterfeited money. The plates are the targets in the Counterfeit heist. Mitchell can be killed during the heist. He reappears in the PAYDAY 2 remake of Counterfeit and in the trailer for the ''PAYDAY 2'' Wolf Pack. He is much more agitated but otherwise, behaves just like the original heist. He can be taken as a hostage or killed, although the FBI Files stated he survived the events of the heist and was arrested later. Taxman Eugene Sturr, also known as the "Taxman," is an employee of the IRS who is making a $25-million deal with a large corporation which was found impersonated by FEDs later. He is the main target of Undercover, where he is abducted, beaten, and interrogated by the crew. After successfully transferring the money, the crew left him to the law enforcers. He is modeled after and voiced by Almir Listo, producer at Overkill Software. Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 1